


I can't quite believe it

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Good, but unexpected news.





	I can't quite believe it

Our tale starts in Charity Burbage's dorm room, her tutor and boyfriend Professor Cuthbert Binns is visiting.

Cuthbert told her, "I have some good news for you, Charity."

Charity insisted, "Go on then, tell me."

Cuthbert smiled. "I can't quite believe it, but you've come so far along in your studies that you no longer require a tutor."

Charity gasped. "But, I like your visits; Bert."

Cuthbert beamed, "I can still visit you, just not as your tutor."

Charity grinned. "Ah, but if you do that then we'll need to tell my roommates."

Cuthbert stated, "Then that's what we shall do."


End file.
